Hero of the Day
by Triono
Summary: This a sonfic about Goku, Gohan and Goten. It done to the song "Hero of the Day" by Mettalica. Even if you do not like the song or band, I urge you to read it. It's about the three in their most important moments (mostly battles). Please read and revi


Hero of the Day By: Triono Song by: Metallica  
  
Authors Note: I hope you like this; it is a songfic about Gohan, Goku, and even a little Goten. It is to my favorite song by Metallica. Please enjoy.  
  
The window burns to light the way back home  
  
A light that warms no matter where they go  
  
They're off to find the hero of the day  
  
  
  
But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way  
  
Gohan was near by, he could sense it, but all he could see was that Saiyan Radditz, who he had no intention of believing that they were actually of the same race, let alone brothers. True, there were some resemblance, but those were completely coincidental. And there was no way, not a chance in Hell, that we could one Human; he'd sooner die then see that happen.  
  
But first he had to get Gohan to safety.  
  
Piccolo landed gently on the ground beside him. He looked over at the tall, green man, and gave him a confident nod. And without any words spoken between them, or to Radditz, they had already charged the brute of a warrior. Piccolo planted his foot into the ground and leapt, landing a spectacular kick into Raditz's face, but he didn't seem too effected by the blow, as he blocked Goku's fist and than floored him with one blow.  
  
Still the window burns  
  
Time so slowly turns  
  
And someone there is sighing  
  
Keepers of the flames  
  
Do you feel your name?  
  
Did you hear your babies crying?  
  
His daddy was there; he could here him. He was laughing, or was he? Gohan frowned, noticing that his father was almost making the same noises he made when he stubbed his toe or got stung by a bee. In pure anger, the little boy punched the glass. It cracked. Little pieces fall away.  
  
He could now here the man who had kidnapped him laughing, and also, something else.It was his dad, and he was crying out in pain. Gohan's anger came to a boil, as he thought of that.that.that creep hurting his daddy. And then something happened, something took control of him and possessed him. The pod he was trapped in seemed to explode all around him, just as he jumped into the air, landing on the ground meters away from the crater it was in.  
  
"Leave my daddy alone!"  
  
The man only laughed at him. Oh well, he would soon learn. The force inside of him whispered to him and chanted to him to strike. He obeyed. Leaping into the air with the speed that seemed inhuman, and impossible for a four year old, he bashed his head into the mans chest, saving his father from the torture.  
  
Mama they try and break me  
  
Still they try and break me  
  
Excuse me while I tell them how to feel  
  
These things return to me that still seem real  
  
He was just in time. A moment later would have meant the death of his son and his best friend. As he quickly flew threw the battle field, he doubled his Kaioken and looked for his friends. Three were missing.He would make them pay for their lives.  
  
The giant man was caught my surprise as Goku landed a hard knee to his abdomen, and then other blows more devastating. Before long, the man was weeping at what appeared to be Prince Vegeta's feet. He too, would pay.  
  
Now deservingly this easy chair  
  
But the rocking starts the wheels of despair  
  
Don't want your hate  
  
But the fist I make  
  
For you can hold no fear  
  
No not on me  
  
So please excuse me while I tell them how I feel  
  
Krillin and Gohan watched on in anger as the pink, fat man and the teal skinned man single-handedly took out a village of Nameks, dispatching each with the slightest flick of a wrist. Gohan let out a hate-filled growl as the Furiza told the pink one to attack the children. Krillin felt his ki rise and warned him: "Gohan, chill. If you blow our cover, we're done for."  
  
Gohan looked at him, but ignored his words, as he flew off the ledge, forcing Krillin to follow. Gohan's scream filled the air as he and Krillin kicked the pink marshmallow simoteniously, each, hitting him square in the face and knocking him back. But before anymore could happen, they were off, Gohan grabbing the green little Namek child.  
  
But now the dreams end  
  
And now the dreams end  
  
They everlast the night  
  
So build a wall  
  
Behind it crawl  
  
And hide until it's light  
  
Goku felt stupid with his hands reaching in the air, and he knew he looked ridiculous too, but he dismissed the thought immediately. He knew the dangers of using such a powerful attack was lethal, and he wished he had another choice to pick from, be the Spirit Bomb was his last hope. Already the affects of the giant ball of energy that hung above could be felt; fountains of water and lava shot up from the ground every once and a while. Furiza, the fool, didn't seem to notice the ball until it was too late.  
  
A smile crossed his face as the blast made contact with Furiza, forcing him down to the ground, but it was too late, his tail touched the ground and the blast erupted in a white blaze that shook the planet and blew him away.  
  
He had done it.or had he?  
  
So can you hear your babies crying now?  
  
Gohan watched on in horror as Krillin was lifted into the air by some unknown force. He screamed out for help, but Gohan couldn't move, like he was caught in some kind of a web or something. It was too late. There was a mild explosion in the air, and Krillin was no more. And then his eyes came to his father.  
  
No words could describe the look on his face; it was a mix between unadulterated anger and painful grief. His head was low, but Gohan could still see his eyes. They were murderous, and kept flashing from black to blue. Gohan also noticed his aura flickered from white to yellow, and his hair began to act as if it was under water. With an Earth shattering scream, his father's head snapped up, and then it happened.  
  
His eyes stayed blue and his aura stayed yellow.and his hair was blonde. Was he a Super Saiyan? Was this what Vegeta was talking about?  
  
Still the window burns  
  
Time so slowly turns  
  
And someone there is sighing  
  
Keepers of the flames  
  
Did you hear your name?  
  
Did you hear your babies crying?  
  
At the other end of the ring, across from Goku, stood Cell, his smug smile on his face driving the Saiyan wild with anger. It was all Goku could do to wait until he was ready. He took a quick glance around---at his friends who stood a little ways off on a cliff, and to the fool Satan who had actually thought he was strong enough. There was a camera crew there too, but they seemed a little preoccupied at the moment, and even from the distance he was at, he could hear the cameraman telling somebody that the camera wouldn't work.  
  
Cell smiled at him and gave him a small wink. With a wide sweep of his hand, he spoke. "Nice, all of this, eh?" Another sadistic smile crossed his face. "Too bad! You will, undoubtedly, found out what true power means."  
  
"Bullshit!" And then he was off, in a movement quicker then any other. Goku let his anger fuel him as he attacked, let his anger control his every move, but it was no use, Cell easily blocked each blow and then dealt one in turn. Goku shrugged off the rising panic as he came to a stop, landing near the edge of the ring. Cell stopped and looked at him, but Goku ignored him and looked up on the cliff, at Gohan, and smiled.  
  
"My son."  
  
But now the dreams end  
  
And now the dreams end  
  
They everlast the night  
  
So build a wall  
  
Behind it crawl  
  
And hide until it's light  
  
The anger inside of Gohan begged to be released, pleaded to be used and yearned to be set free. He looked down silently at the remnants of Number 16's head, and then to Cell. It broke lose, threw the barriers he had set; it had broken lose.  
  
A dove passed through his minds' eye as he let out a scream unmatched by any. The dust around him swirled and danced along with his shifting aura, and boulders, bigger then homes, shook with the wrath of Gohan's power, cracking and lifting in the air as Gohan's full power willed itself out. Cell was frozen in his spot, looking quietly at Gohan. Had he made a mistake?  
  
Gohan smiled, his face full of hatred, and let out a soft chuckle. "What's wrong, Cell, isn't this what you wanted?  
  
So can't you hear your babies crying now?  
  
Children.he was leaving the world to be saved by children. But oh well, if it was there only chance against Buu, then they had to do it, or else the entire universe was in peril. But right now, he had to buy time for the two boys so they could fuse, and that was why he was there; to stop Buu for a short amount of time.  
  
It hurt, drawing n the power with the magnitude that he was, but it was necessary, and he could already feel the affects and changes taking place. He could feel his muscle mass swell even further with the power that now coursed through his veins, and he could even feel his hair lengthen.  
  
Ahead of him, Majin Buu stood with his jaw open, watching on as Goku transformed. He let out a shudder of power, and, as his wizard commanded him, attacked with untold ferocity, but Goku easily blocked off his attacks and set loose his own. Majin Buu, however, was not able to block the attacks, and was forced to feel the sudden ruptures of pain as Goku's fists, knees and feet made dents in his pink, pudgy skin. But he couldn't keep it for long, he knew. The power he was using was too much for his current state, and the longer he attacked, the less time he had to teach Trunks and Goten the Fusion Dance.  
  
Mama they try and break me  
  
Mama they try and break me  
  
Mama they try and break me  
  
Calmness.  
  
It was something so different, so alien, that Gohan had actually had difficult finding a word to define it. And he found it even stranger that he was feeling it now, of all times, right in the middle of a battle against Buu, a 'person' who had destroyed the entire Earth's population. But he also had confidence in his powers,  
  
He walked calmly towards the pink warrior, talking to him as he did so, taunting him in a calm and even voice. That seemed to upset Buu, but he had no time to reply, as Gohan had already attacked, using the unfathomable power that was given to his By the Supreme Kai. It was a rush to fight again, fight an equal, but he knew he couldn't treat it as another sparring match; this was a fight to the death, and he and Buu both knew it.  
  
The blows that he had struck against Buu had definitely tooken their toll, it was plain for all to see; they had left Buu deformed and warped. His face was nothing more then twisted spires of pink flesh, and his body was dented inwardly, making it look like he had pieces of metal sting in his back, like a porcupine with a coat of rubber of its needles.  
  
That wasn't enough to settle Gohan's thirst for Buu. Buu had a debt in blood that had to be fulfilled.  
  
Mama they try  
  
Mama they try  
  
It was his favorite memory he could call upon.  
  
He little more then a child, ready to fight in the upcoming Tencachi Boudaki, and more importantly.he was going to see his father. He was coming back to the Earth, albeit for a day. He was going to see his father. He could remember that memory most of all.  
  
He was standing behind his mother when it happened, when his father, Goku he recalled, appeared out of thin air. It had frightened him at first, seeing a man who he had never seen before in his life appear right before him. But he had overcome his fears and hugged the man who looked so much like him. It had felt nice, to be hugged by a father, and even when he was much older he could remember the warm feeling.  
  
Mama they try and break me  
  
Mama they try and break me  
  
Mama they try and break me  
  
Mama they try  
  
Mama they try  
  
It had felt strange being a child again, he wasn't used to the youthful energy that habited his body. But all of that had came to an end rather quickly, as he was now sacrificing his life for the Earth. The wind streaked past him as he rode on the back of the Eternal Dragon, and it felt strange as the dragonballs absorbed into his skin.  
  
He wondered where he was going; nobody had old him. Was he going to hell? Purgatory? Heaven? The Other Dimension? He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he was only allowed to say goodbye to his family. It had hurt to see Chi-Chi crying, but it was necessary. Another thought crossed his mind as he flew into the sky, climbing ever higher. Did they have food?  
  
He was hungry. 


End file.
